Spell Bound
by Ryker Strom
Summary: The fifth time they try to kill him, he fights back.


_**A/N:** This is the most painful fic to write because I've gone through so many re-writes and I still feel like I can't get it right and because of it I have a distinct hatred for this particular fic. This is my first (and probably only) attempt at 4+1. This is for the Seblaine Bi-Weekly Challenge. I really hope someone likes this. **To my dear readers, if you like this, please review and rec it! **Also, I have a Tumblr where I write seblaine drabbles and post seblaine arts, I'll be honored if you can follow me at**rykerstrom. tumblr . com. ** Thanks._

* * *

SPELLBOUND

Sebastian was pretty sure he had died and gone to Heaven.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Sebastian knew he probably shouldn't do this. His kind shouldn't have any kind of attachment or physical contact with others, but at this very moment, carnal desires definitely outweighed logic and rules.

Sebastian had always hated the rules anyway.

Besides, it was just too hard to resist the muscular but slender body above him as Sebastian thrust up into the tight heat, eliciting the most delicious moan from the boy known as Blaine.

Sebastian ran his hand down Blaine's side, counting ribs as it finally rested on Blaine's hip before pushing into that tight heat again. He just couldn't get enough of this. The way Blaine clenched around him so deliciously, the way Blaine would throw his head back every time they moved together, the delicious little whimper and groans that escaped from those kiss-swollen lips; were all enough for Sebastian to throw his centuries of discipline out the window.

Sebastian tried to sit up. He wanted to have better control over what he was doing, and lying on his back wasn't really doing the trick. In spite of his lust-induced haze, he felt exposed and vulnerable. But as soon as Sebastian tried to move, Blaine grabbed his wrists and pinned them down against the carpet, rendering Sebastian immobile.

"No." Blaine's voice was soft but commanding, the authority behind it was unquestionable.

Perhaps that was why the likes of Blaine were called Class 0 Creatures for a reason; for their strength, power, and the ability to get what they wanted.

Blaine, the boy that Sebastian had killed many times over the decades; Blaine, Sebastian's target; Blaine, to whom Sebastian had now been spell bounded.

* * *

Things were never what they appeared.

What humans could see on the surface was only the first of many facets of the world that they lived in, if it could even be called a world. A better description for these layers would be realms, because within every universe and beyond, there were layers and layers of dimensions, each with its own permutations and variables.

But they all had one thing in common.

The Creatures existed across these dimensions, never restricted by the layers and facets often constricting the humans and their equivalents in other realms.

Creatures should never crossover to the human realms. The Guardians, a class of Creatures in their own rights, made certain of it. They watched and carried out their duty through the ranks, wearing their iron masks proudly because of their significance. It was a symbol of power, immortality, and invincibility; but it was also the form of protection against their worst enemies.

Themselves.

Sebastian had been known by many names throughout the ages, but to his kind, he was always just Sebastian the Hunter. His early memories of his childhood was foggy, whenever he tried to remember, all Sebastian could see was someone screaming at him, pleading for something. It really didn't matter; members of the Guardians had sworn to keep away from attachments of any kind. Sebastian had one duty and one duty only.

To banish to Creatures back to their imprisoned darkness, or to kill them. Mercy was not an option.

For as long as he had been granted the title of Hunter, Sebastian never had any responsibilities assigned to him, he remembered spending endless idyllic days simply watching the humans and other living things across the different realms, marveling at the way they seemed to live out their lives without knowing what laid in the great beyond.

"Why me?" Sebastian countered. He was perfectly content watching human beings and other Creatures making a fool of themselves. Tracking down and killing Creatures just seemed so mundane and barbaric. "Not interested."

"This one's special," his superiors had told him. "His spirit manages to escape and reincarnate himself into a human."

"So?" Sebastian would be lying if he said he didn't find this intriguing. But still, he wanted an easy life.

"If you don't kill his incarnated form by the time he reaches fifteen in human years, he will recover all his memories and powers."

"Sounds dangerous." Which made no sense to Sebastian, something this dangerous should be left to someone more seasoned. And once again, he didn't want the drama and stress that would come with this responsibility. "Get someone else to do it."

Sebastian lost the argument, of course. Sebastian clenched his jaws tightly in distaste. Sometimes he wished he was a human being, as much as he didn't care for them, at least they didn't have the responsibilities and complexities that he had to deal with in his life.

After all, tracking down and wiping out the various reincarnated human version of the legendary Class 0 Creature that had allegedly destroyed multiple realms was probably the biggest honor that anyone in Blaine's position could obtain.

* * *

Winter, 1921

Sebastian kept a short distance as he followed his target. To the untrained eye, his target looked like a harmless child. Based on what Sebastian knew of the human race, this child was about thirteen years of age. They didn't often get Creatures disguising as young children, but Sebastian supposed this was one of the many reasons that made his mark so unusual. After all, a legendary Class 0 Creature – the most powerful within their own kind – that had allegedly destroyed multiple realms probably had a lot of tricks up his sleeves.

"Who's there?"

Sebastian stopped in his tracks. He had been discovered. They were in an abandoned warehouse in a violent part of town. With the Prohibition in full swing, this was the favorite meeting spots amongst various gangs. It would be easy to make everything look like an accident afterwards.

"This is not funny, Thomas." The boy looked around, his amber eyes darting to the left and then right. "Come on out, you coward! Just give me back my homework and we won't speak of this again."

Sebastian slipped his iron mask safely in place, providing a layer of protection over his eyes before stepping out from the shadows. Guardians must never look into the eyes of their targets, for doing so could mean eternal entrapment, binding them permanently. Sebastian didn't need sight to know where the Creature was, he was good at his job for a reason.

_Fear._

Sebastian could sense fear from the boy as he was being approached. It was strange that this boy would feel fear, there seemed to be something slightly different from this one. It was almost as though the boy was human and had not a clue what was happening. Pushing the thought out of his head, Sebastian unsheathed his dagger and sprung toward his target.

Sebastian could feel the hot blood pulsing and running down the blade where he had plunged into the boy. It was quick, but Sebastian wasn't done yet. The so-called cause of death must be natural to the human eyes; the initial plunge of the knife was to ensure that it was the killing blow.

Sebastian picked up the body and carried it to the corner of the warehouse where barrels of alcohol were being hidden away. He laid the boy down on the ground and with a flick of his wrist; the barrels came tumbling down atop the body, leaving it for some unsuspecting lackey of a local gang to find.

* * *

Autumn, 1943

It was twenty years later when the second reincarnated version appeared.

The human world was at war. World War II, as it was strangely named. As Sebastian walked through the ruined cities in the dead of night, he couldn't help but wonder how similar the humans were to the Creatures banished to the darkness.

They all seemed to value destruction, suffering, and chaos.

"Blaine, I'm cold …" There was a much younger girl with his target this time. Blaine frowned a little at the scene before him. He would hate to have to kill an unsuspecting innocent.

"Take my coat instead." The boy, no target, called Blaine pulled off his coat and gave it to the girl. "Let's play a game. It's a treasure hunt and you get ten points for every food scrap you can find."

"I don't want to play anymore …" The little girl pouted. "I want mommy and daddy."

Blaine looked up as Sebastian approached them, mask already in place. "Stay away!" He barked. "We don't have any money! Get away from us before I—"

The words lodged in the boy's throat as the knife was plunged. The small girl gave out a scream as she saw her brother fall. Pulling the dagger out, Sebastian turned toward the girl and removed his mask.

"You will not remember any of this," he said in a low voice as he looked into the girl's grey eyes. "You'll walk away and you'll forget that you have a brother. Everything will be okay."

The girl nodded in a trance as she turned around and walked out into the deserted streets. Sebastian tightened his cloak around him as he stole a glance at the now deceased target.

It was hard to believe that this boy could be one of those Creatures. Nothing about him fit the descriptions that the Guardians had warned him of. But it wasn't Sebastian's place to question or care. As he walked away from the human world once more, for the first time in Sebastian's life, he felt a tug of something in his heart.

Regret.

Hunters should never feel regret for killing a Creature, especially one that was known to cause the destruction of so many. But then again, Creatures weren't supposed to be compassionate.

* * *

Spring, 1962

Cars were such a strange but lethal invention.

Sebastian winced as he removed a shard of glass from his leg. While he probably should have used his weapon of choice, he was running out of time. It had taken him much longer to locate his mark this time, so Sebastian did the first thing that came to mind.

Stepping into the vehicle and crashing it into the fourteen year old boy who was crossing the street.

There were already people gathering around the boy, but from what Sebastian could see, his target was dead. There was something in the boy's hand. Upon closer look, Sebastian recognized it as a paper bag from a pharmacy.

"What a tragedy! I know that boy; he's been taking care of his sick mother." An elderly woman was speaking to one of the bystander. "He's out getting medicine for her again."

Sebastian knew he should probably leave at this point, but he was mesmerized by the sight before him. The boy looked so peaceful in his death, there was certainly nothing threatening about him. Once again, Sebastian found himself questioning the rationale behind his tasks.

Everything about this boy went against everything that Sebastian had been taught about rogue Creatures.

"Stay right where you are, young man!" One of the bystanders had his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "This is a hit-and-run; you're not going anywhere till the cops get here."

"How old are you, son?" Another bystander asked. "You may want to call your parents."

This was not good. Sebastian was drawing in too much attention to himself. While he could erase people's memories, it wouldn't do for this massive crowd. Sebastian shook off the hand on his shoulder and pushed past the man, sending him tumbling backwards. There were commotions as the rest the crowd tried to detain Sebastian. In desperation, Sebastian summoned the electric energy around him and sent a shockwave through the air, knocking out all the power and rendering the city block in darkness.

As chaos ensued, Sebastian made his quiet escape.

* * *

Summer, 1981

Sebastian watched from a distance as he sat on the ledge. He had been doing a lot of thinking lately. Thinking was dangerous for a Hunter, especially someone like him who must always be focused. But Sebastian couldn't help it when it had to do with his target. Sebastian was quite certain that it was unusual for one Creature to be reincarnated so many times.

It almost seemed as though there was something driving his target so strongly that his target was willing to go through the pain and suffering of being reborn into a lowly human forms just to regain his power and memories.

There had to be something larger behind it, just as it couldn't be a coincidence that the Guardians kept insisting that Sebastian be the one to bring down his mark.

The setting sun told Blaine that if his target didn't show up soon, he might have to abandon this plan and go look for the target himself. It was never a good idea to carry out a killing where there could be witnesses. This construction site was perfect. There were enough hazards here to cause an accident, Blaine just needed to make sure that his target got here before the sun set.

Or more specifically, Sebastian had to make sure his target stopped breathing before he turned fifteen in the next twenty minutes.

A movement out of the corner of Sebastian's peripheral vision signaled his target's arrival. Sebastian slipped his mask in place and backed into the shadows again, waiting as the target got closer to the edge. But when his target decided to descend the steps, Sebastian had no choice but to step out.

"Stay away from me." The target started to back toward the stairs. No, this wouldn't do. Sebastian had to make a move now. "I don't know what games you're playing, but I'm—I'm going to call the police!"

Sebastian wasn't quite sure how it all happened. One minute he was running toward his target, the next minute a metal rod had made contact with the side of his head. Pain exploded behind his eyes as Sebastian staggered a bit in his momentum but he didn't let up. Instead, he spun around and grabbed his target's arm and with a forceful tug, he sent the boy over the ledge.

Sebastian dropped down onto the ground with a barely audible thump and walked toward where the boy laid. He winced inwardly at the brutal sight before him. His mark had fallen atop a pile of debris, the twisted iron pipes acted as a type of medieval death trap as they punctured through the frail human flesh. Sebastian heard a gasp and found that his mark was still breathing. Dying, but still alive nonetheless.

The boy was looking straight at him even though Sebastian still had his iron mask in place. Behind the safety of the mask, Sebastian allowed himself to look into those eyes. Instead of malice, all Sebastian could see were sorrow and pain; sorrow and pain that transcended time and space. Against his better judgment, Sebastian reached out and drew in his breath sharply when the boy had his wrist in an iron grip. A jolt passed through him when they touched.

_Screams, screams of anguish and agony. Blood, fire, and destruction amidst the rubbles of what used to be some of the most powerful realms. _

_He could feel the crushing pressure of the spells working against him. No, this couldn't happen. He would not allow them to win against his rage, his rage against this life that he had been force to lead. They had taken away the one person that mattered the most to him. They all deserved to be destroyed. _

_He would not go down without a fight._

_He had lost too much blood as it was, but that was to be expected. The realms that he had destroyed in the last hours, the Creatures of all classes alike that he had wiped out with a flick of his wrists, and the Guardians that he had burnt through as he made his conquers; none of them would ever have a chance of being reincarnated._

_That was just as well. Collateral damages would be collateral damages. They all deserved it at the end._

_He just wanted his revenge. He wanted justice and retribution. But he was failing, he knew it. He could feel it in his bones. The ice had already started to build around him, encasing him from the ground up. He knew then, with a sick sense of satisfaction, that they did this because they actually couldn't kill him. So instead, they went for the next best thing._

_Sealing him away for eternity._

"_According to our universal law, for the massacre and crimes you have committed across all realms, we hereby sentence you to the most severe punishment of all. May the souls you have destroyed rest in peace."_

_No, he would not be confined in this ice prison forever. He had to find a way to get back the most important thing in his pathetic existence. As the ice started to close over his face, he realized what he had to do. _

_He would become human._

_If he stayed alive long enough, he could regain the memories and powers of this life; and the human body that he had been born into would be just as powerful as his current self. After that, it would only be a matter of time before his human-self released him from this ice prison._

_He knew the Guardians would come after his human-self for this, but he would keep reincarnating if he had to. He would take back what was his, and then he would destroy them all._

The images went away as quickly as they began, leaving Sebastian gasping for breath. He glanced down and found that the hand that had gripped his wrist was now lifeless beside him.

Sebastian knew that these were images from a past life, and that these were memories that he shouldn't have been able to see unless their owner had intended on showing him because of the amount of sheer power it would require for this to take place. It was then that Sebastian realized his mark had turned fifteen as he lay dying. He had cut it way too close this time.

But somehow, Sebastian couldn't find himself to feel perturbed. If anything, he wished that he could've found out more.

* * *

Winter, 2012

Sebastian wondered how many more times would he have to do this. It had become more and more challenging to track down his mark over the years. Sebastian wasn't sure why that was the case. If anything, he was getting stronger and better at his abilities. Sebastian could now move heavier things with his mind, he could now generate energy that could sink and create islands. It didn't make sense that found himself having increasingly more trouble locating his mark.

Although it also didn't help that Sebastian was feeling less and less motivated about his task. It had been a frustrating decade for Sebastian. He hated it when his questions went unanswered. He tried to find more information about his mark, but everything seemed to be classified. He had attempted to go to the ice prison to see the legend that was being confined within, but the request was denied as well.

Sebastian didn't like it when people treated him like an idiot.

Letting out a frustrated breath, Sebastian focused on the hotel window above him and watched it slowly slid open on its own. Then soundlessly, he leapt up onto the window sill and slipped inside. He really had to be quick and discreet about this. His mark was almost fifteen, and this time, Sebastian didn't have the luxury of carrying out his task at an abandoned location.

Sebastian knew something was wrong as soon as he set foot into the hotel room but he never had the time to react because as soon as the realization dawned on him, Sebastian found himself being slammed against the wall against a crushing weight.

"You're late." Sebastian could hear the smile in his mark's voice.

"You're not fifteen yet." Sebastian cursed inwardly at his own response. He shoved the other boy off him and reached for his iron mask. None of this made any sense at all, but he could figure it out later. Right now the most important thing was to get the job done.

"Not this time." The other boy was fast, inhumanly fast. Sebastian felt his one means of protection being knocked away from his hand as he was thrown to the floor. Before he had a chance to sit up, his mark was on him, pinning him down securely on the rug. "I think you got confused about the time zone differences."

Sebastian's eyes widened when he heard his own name being spoken. His name was a secret, only known amongst other Guardians.

"I think it's about time." His mark leaned down and pressed a soft kiss onto Sebastian's lips. "My name's Blaine, but you probably already know that."

Sebastian knew what kissing was, he had heard about it and seen it. But nothing he had observed could compare to the real thing. The way those lips felt so soft and warm against his, sending tingling sensations through his nerves and making his heart reacted in ways that he couldn't even describe. There were fingers combing through his hair while the other hand was cupping his face. There was nothing violent or threatening about what they were doing.

When the other boy pulled away, Sebastian found himself looking up into a pair of golden orbs. The amber eyes that haunted his dreams were now a shade of brilliant gold. Sebastian felt that jolt of electricity passing through them again, except this time it didn't stop.

Sebastian wasn't sure what made him do it, perhaps he was too caught up in the moment that he had let his guard down, and perhaps he was too overwhelmed with these new sensations to be able to control himself. Whatever the reason was didn't matter. What mattered was the fact that the moment their eyes met and Blaine was kissing him again, Sebastian knew he was in trouble.

* * *

They laid in silence afterwards, still tangled up in each other. Sebastian glanced out the window when it had begun to rain outside, watching in fascination as the raindrops splattered against the window pane.

"You never stay around afterwards." Blaine's hand was resting on the small of Sebastian's back. It felt warm, solid, and strangely comforting. "Every time you killed me, you'd go back to them and wait around until I reappear.

"I know this because I remember now." Blaine laughed bitterly. "That really hurt, you know? Getting punctured like that wasn't a fun way to go."

Sebastian remained silent.

"I'll make them pay." Blaine rolled over so that he was straddling Sebastian again.

The imagery of Blaine screaming in anguish was back.

"I'll take back what belongs to me." Blaine's eyes seemed to glow even brighter in the darkness. "I've had you spell bounded for now, and you'd do all my biding from now on."

There was merit to what his superiors had said about being bounded by the spells of these Creatures once eye contacts were made, and now Sebastian had no choice but to be part of the mayhem.

"And what's that?" The thought of being used as a pawn to kill many innocents didn't appeal to Sebastian.

"You." The eyes that were boring into Sebastian's were filled with sorrow and disappointment. "It's always been you."

Sebastian still wasn't sure what Blaine meant, but he had a feeling that he would find out soon enough. While he had been successful in killing Blaine the first four times, Sebastian had failed the fifth time; and now, everyone would pay for it.

Regardless of how everything eventually played out, Sebastian knew that the blood would be on his hands.

(END)

* * *

_**Addendum:** This is actually based on an original fic, but I had to change it quite a bit for it to fit into a one-shot. I realize that not everything had been properly explained in this fic, if you have questions, please drop me a message and I'll gladly clarify. Otherwise, you can drop me a question at my tumblr at "**rykerstrom . tumblr . com**". Thanks._


End file.
